Talk:Potions
Has anyone tested dirty water on wells and fountains? I'm not sure, but I think they might refill the wells and fountains more than other potions. :The more you attempt to fill the well, the less "charge" each attempt can make. Dirty potions are very high on your potion list and are otherwise useless and thus usually used first. That's why it gives the "illusion" that wells get filled more. 11:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) How do we know fireproof liquids do non-elemental "acid" damage and not fire damage? -Jatopian 23:00, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Removed the bit under Potion of Mutation about blessed potions always adding positive ones. This is patently false, at least in 1.16 final. 05:46, 2 August 2009 (UTC)Dkarrde Quaffing sulfuric kills alien babies 100% of the time. Rockachopa 04:15, December 20, 2009 (UTC)rockachopa Some NPC vomit out different types of vomits such as "a vomit of wizard" or "a vomit of miner" Rockachopa 19:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Rockachopa Adjusted description of "Hermes' Blood" potion based on experience -- version used was Xmas 2009. Wishing for "skillspeed" several times before drinking another of these potions allows you to gain more than one point of speed per quaff. Dkarrde 21:20, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Vomiting threshold? I noticed that rapidly quaffing potions, even beneficial ones that are blessed, wind up making you vomit at some point. Is there any way to determine when you will vomit? Is there any correlation between fullness and vomiting? --Haisho 14:16, December 25, 2009 (UTC) I have found it may depend in some cases on your level of fullness. After eating a stomofilia I was only able to drink 2 or 3 potions within a few dozen turns before I vomit and become dimmed. My character was a Juere so I had slow digestion. Rockachopa 14:20, December 25, 2009 (UTC)Rockachopa Order Are the potions supposed to be in a specific order? Some appear to be by type, i.e. healing, damage, and a large portion is alphabetical. If one were going to standardise it, what's the best choice for order?--JaggerK 10:20, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Alphabetized list of potions. Minor grammar updates. Removed second Solution of Salt entry. 22:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC)Guest. Love potion: Leave unidentified? Something I've been wondering: would it be better to leave love potions unidentified, since the receivers always throw away identified potions? Can anyone test to see if pets will take/drink unidentified potions? Fireproof Liquid I witnessed an npc drinking a fireproof liquid which then melted him, giving the same message as if he had drank sulfuric acid. I then threw a bottle on the ground and walked in it to test it, and it also gave the same message sulfuric acid would, as well as saying that my gear is acid proof so didn't melt, so I've corrected the info on fireproof liquid. ~Mazaki~ '' 05:58, November 3, 2010 (UTC)'' Blessed restore body/spirit on pets Do blessed potions of restore body/spirit do the stat-boosting thing on pets? I checked out the before-and-after on a pet with an informer, and saw no difference, but there might be a bug that prevents the bonus from showing up when viewed that way. -- Khym Chanur (talk) 15:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) They do, at least the restore body. Tested on my riding pet and saw a noticeable difference in mounted speed, both mine and the pet's. Restore spitir should work as well, I suppose. -- Guest 04:14, January 18, 2013